Aurion Life
by Destiny Gamer
Summary: When Kratos comes down from DerrisKharlan for the first time in over 3000 years, he meets Anna, a woman who shows him what the world is really like with Cruxis in control. Kranna fic how Anna and Kratos met
1. Chapter 1

**Kratos: When I find myself on an authors note, it's usually a bad thing…**

**Me: Kratie! (glomp)**

**Kratos: This is what I mean! get off! You know I can't stand fan fictions!**

**Me: But, this fanfic is for you…**

**Kratos: And that's a good thing?**

**Me: I wrote this one to make you happy…**

**Kratos: …**

**Me: See. (points) I brought Anna back for you…**

**Anna: Kratos! (glomp)**

**Kratos: Anna?! **

**(hug.)**

**Me: Aww! How cute! And to think, you just snapped at me about this…**

**Kratos: … I apologize.**

**Me: Yay! (glomp again)**

**Anna: Hey, he's mine!**

**Kratos: (sigh) she owns nothing…**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kratos Aurion looked up at the sky. _' An age of lifeless beings? What is Mithos thinking?!'_ he sighed to himself. He looked at his surroundings. The city to his side looked so peaceful. _'That's Luin, right?'_ he didn't spend much time outside of Derris-Kharlan, so he wasn't sure. He wasn't really suppose to be on Sylvarant, but Mithos had put him in an extremely bad mood.

Mithos had told them of his latest, pointless plan: create an age of lifeless beings. What good would that do? All it did was give them more work. Kratos didn't really care, it wasn't like he had any ties to this world. When was the last time he had gone to Sylvarant of Tethe'alla? 2000? No, 3000 years. There wasn't any reason to go there, so he hadn't really thought about the worlds in a long time.

Even if he had wanted to go, he probably couldn't. anytime he mentioned going to one of the world, Mithos found something for Kratos to do, forcing him to stay. The same went for Yuan. It's not like they couldn't force their way out of Derris Kharlan, they just didn't feel the need to. Kratos had no idea what went on outside of Derris Kharlan, and he really didn't care. It wasn't his problem.

He sighed. "I should probably get back to Derris Kharlan and talk Mithos out of all of this nonsense…" he said to himself as he turned back to the entrance to Derris Kharlan. He paused.

He turned again to the village. Something was pulling him to it. Curiosity, most likely. Kratos turned away, annoyed. "Like I have time for sight seeing…" he said to himself, walking away from the city. He stopped and turned slightly. He sighed, giving in to his growing curiosity, and headed toward Luin.

Walking through the entrance, he looked around, taking in the sights. It had changed a lot from the city it was formed from 4000 years ago.

"Welcome to Luin, the city of hope!" came a cheerful voice to his side. Kratos turned to the woman smiling at his side. Kratos nodded. "Is this your first time here?" again he nodded. "I would be happy to show you around. Is there any specific place you wish to go?"

"No. that won't be necessary. I'm just… sightseeing…" it sounded weird to him. It's not something he ever pictured himself doing. The woman smiled at him.

"Alright then," she said sweetly, "have a good day, sir. Let me know if you have any questions."

Kratos walked into the city as the woman turned to another passerby. _'Are all people outside of Derris-Kharlan that… friendly?'_ he wondered. _'all anyone ever does on Derris Kharlan is argue.'_ He heard some people yelling down the road. _'ah, sweet normalcy…' _he thought sarcastically. '_I've been spending way too much time on that stupid comet…'_ he realized bitterly. He heard a woman scream and stopped to listen.

"Stop! Please! Don't touch me!" she screamed.

"Get back here, bitch!" a man yelled.

"I said don't touch me!"

Everyone around turned to each other, wondering what to do. Kratos sighed. He guessed things like this didn't happen that often around the peaceful city. He walked in the direction of the screams.

"You'd best stay away from her." said an old man to his side. Kratos turned to look at him.

"Why is that?"

"She's an escaped experiment." the old man explained, "That's why we try to chase her off, but she keeps coming back." he shook her head. "Worthless woman…"

"…" Kratos turned away from him, a look of knowledge in his eyes. "Really? I'd say 'unfortunate.'" he said. The old man looked at him. Kratos continued down the now deserted road.

When he reached the end of the road, he peaked around the corner. A girl with long brown hair and a torn brown dress on with brown gloves on her hands was cornered, sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. Two big men were standing in front of her, holding bloodied swords. They glared down at her.

"We told you to leave, bitch!" one of them snapped. The woman glared.

"No! I won't leave! This is my home!" she yelled defiantly.

"Not anymore, it's not." the second man said.

"Forget it!" the first one yelled. "I've had enough of this! You had your chance," he raised his sword into the air, "but now, I have no problem killing you! Die!"

"No!" The woman screamed. She closed her eyes and tried to back away.

Kratos jumped in front of her, blocking the killing blow.

"Who the hell are you?!" the man yelled.

"I don't think that's really important." Kratos said. He pushed the man back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the woman yelled. "You'll be killed!"

"You-!" one of the men yelled angrily. He charged at Kratos, who dodged out of the way easily.

"You don't want to test my patients…" Kratos said.

"Look out-! Ahh!" the woman screamed. Kratos turned to see the second man coming at him from behind. Behind the man, the girl was on her knees, fresh blood pouring on her brown gloves. Kratos attacked him and the man was down. He turned to the other man and defeated him too. When the two men were on the ground, the woman stood up.

"That was… amazing…" she said quietly. Kratos shrugged.

"You should leave. They aren't dead, only knocked out. I don't approve of meaningless killings. You should leave this place and get your hand looked at." he said, walking away.

"… wait a minute!" she yelled, making Kratos jump. He turned back to see her glaring at him, a defiant look in her eyes. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"What does it matter to you?"

"… well… I don't know…" she admitted.

"I'm leaving…"

"Like hell you are!" she grabbed his arm. "Take me with you!"

"What?! Let go!"

They stood there arguing for a while.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kratos snapped.

"What do you think? I told you I'm coming too!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Go find your own way. I have enough problems as it is."

"Then you shouldn't have saved me." the woman said, grinning. "Now, you're shuck with me."

"No!"

"Yes!"

They continued to argue, the woman still latched onto him arm.

"Fine!" Kratos said, giving in. "You can come with me until we find a place for you to stay…" the woman smiled triumphantly. She let go of his arm. "What's you're name?" Kratos asked.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine." she said.

"… now we're back to me leaving you here…" Kratos said, annoyed. He sighed. "I am Kratos."

"Anna. Nice to meet you, Kratos." she said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Me: damn, that was short… I'll have to update really soon to make up for it… but not until I get reviews, right Kratos?**

**Kratos: Did you say something? I wasn't listening.**

**Anna: Kratie! That's not nice to say to the authoress!**

**Kratos: Why? I didn't hear what she said…**

**Me: (whisper to Anna) And to think, I wondered where Lloyd got it from…**

**Anna: Wasn't me…**

**Kratos: I can hear you, you know!**

**Anna: Whoops!**

**Me: Review if you want more… review even if you don't want more… just review, damn it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay! I updated! … Wow, I'm bored.**

**Anna: Well, you being bored gives me more time with Kratos, so I'm okay with you being bored.**

**Me: Nice. Thanks a lot, Anna.**

**Anna: Sure!**

**Me: (sweat drop)**

**Lloyd: Hey, when do I get to be in this story?**

**Anna: Lloyd!!! (hug)**

**Lloyd: Hey, I didn't know mom was here. (hug)**

**Me: moron…**

**Kratos: They own nothing…**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, where are we going?" Anna asked for about the twentieth time. Kratos growled, annoyed. He ran his hand throng his hair.

"For the last time, _I don't know." _he said. Anna paused.

"… So, where-"

"Ask again and I'm leaving you here."

"Humph!"

Anna and Kratos were walking through the fields around Luin. Anna held her injured hand carefully as she walked. Kratos had offered to bandage it up but she had refused. He would have used first aid on it but he didn't think it would be a good idea to let her know he could use magic. Now they were looking for a village with a doctor and a place for Anna to stay.

Of course, Kratos would never admit it, but he was hopelessly lost…

"Um, Kratos? Do you know how long it will take to get to… wherever it is we're going?"

"…"

Anna stopped. "Well?"

"Um… it shouldn't take that much longer…"

Anna cocked her head at him. She grinned. "You have no idea where we are, do you?"

"…"

Anna shook her head. "I didn't think so."

Kratos crossed his arms. "As if you know where we are…" he muttered. Anna laughed.

"Asgard is about a mile that way." she said, pointing to the right.

"… I knew that." Kratos said. He turned and headed toward Asgard. Anna sighed.

" Moron…" she whispered.

"I heard that!" Kratos snapped.

---

"Sorry, but you can't stay here." A man said, standing behind the counter of an inn.

"What?" Kratos asked. "Why?"

"Well you can stay but…" he looked past Kratos at Anna, "She has to leave."

Kratos turned back to Anna. She avoided his gaze. He turned back to the man angrily. "Why can't she stay?"

"Sorry, but we don't want some stupid… _experiment_… staying in this village."

'_Experiment?' _Kratos thought _'they said that back at Luin too…' _he turned to Anna _'what exactly is this girl?'_

"Fine. We'll leave." He said, turning to walk out the door. "Both of us."

"Wait! Kratos, you should stay here. Don't worry about me." Anna said.

"No. I said I would stay with you until we find a place for you to stay, and I'm going to. Lets go."

Anna nodded sadly and followed.

"Well, you'll be with her for a long time then!" the man yelled after them. "No one will take her in!"

Kratos stormed angrily through the village, Anna right behind him. When they got out of the village, Kratos stopped.

"Kratos…?" Anna started.

"It's getting dark." He said, looking at the sky. "We'll have to camp out here tonight."

"Kratos, you don't have to do this…"

Kratos nodded. "I know that." he said. Anna smiled gently.

---

Kratos sighed quietly, leaning against a tree near their campfire. It was the middle of the night and Anna was curled up under a blanket Kratos had bought for her in Asgard, with her back toward Kratos. Kratos watched her silently.

'_Who is she?' _he wondered. _'everyone calls her an experiment… what could she-'_

"You can stop watching me now." came a annoyed voice. Kratos turned away.

"… I thought you were asleep…" Kratos said. Anna stayed silent. "It's late. You need to sleep."

"I could say the same thing to you…" She pulled the blanket higher over her. "You don't have to stay. I won't blame you if you're gone in the morning."

"…"

"I am just some stupid experiment after all…" she added bitterly. Kratos shifted his gaze back to her.

"What do you mean 'experiment?'" he asked. She sat up and glared at him.

"As if you don't know! Everyone knows!" she snapped angrily, looking about ready to cry. Kratos gave her a clueless look. He didn't have any idea what was going on. Anna stopped glaring and gave him a weird look.

"You… really don't know what I'm talking about… do you?" she asked. Kratos shook his head. Anna blushed. "Whoops… sorry… I guess I shouldn't have snapped at you then…" She said embarrassed. Kratos shrugged.

"Its no big deal." he said.

Anna looked at her hand. It had stopped bleeding but her glove was covered in dried blood. She laid back down and turned away from him. "Get some sleep…" she muttered. Kratos watched her breathing slow as she fell asleep. When he was sure she was asleep, he stood up and walked over to her. The blanket was pulled up half way over her face and her injured hand was sticking out from under the blanked. Kratos felt himself blush slightly and shook his head quietly. He whispered "First aid" and watched Anna pull her hand next to her face once the spell was done. Kratos walked back over to where he had been sitting and sat back down.

'… _experiment…'_ he thought. _'heh. I know how that feels.'_

He looked into the flames of the small campfire. _'this reminds me of when I traveled with Mithos…'_ He thought about his travels with Yuan, Mithos, and Martel. Kratos would always be the night-watch, Yuan and Mithos would be bickering about something stupid, Martel would be trying to sleep with her back to them, and when she couldn't she would snap at Yuan and Mithos to 'shut up and go to sleep.' Kratos would sit with Noishe curled up next to him. He wished he had brought the protozoan with him from Derris-Kharlan but he had only planned to be on Sylvarant for a few hours…

'_Yuan and Mithos will take care of him until I get back.'_ he thought. He looked up at the stars. When he was traveling with his old friends, he would always count stars if he couldn't sleep, but being constantly surrounded by stars on Derris-Kharlan, he got tired of looking at them. Down on Sylvarant thought, he really enjoyed looking at them. _'One. Two. Three. Four. Five.' _he counted, laying down on his back.

---

The next morning, Anna woke up, annoyed to see that the sun had only just started rising. She groaned, put her pillow over her head, and muttered "five more _hours!_" she heard Kratos snicker behind her. Anna sat up and threw the pillow at his head, pulling the blanket over her head instead. Kratos threw it back at her, watching her flinch under the blanket as it hit her.

"Come on. Time to go."

"Time to sleep!" She said.

Kratos stood over her. "I have no problem with leaving you here." he said, smirking. Anna pulled the blanket off and glared at him

"Jerk."

"I've been called worse."

She sat up and ran a hand through her messy hair. She paused and looked at her hand.

"…It… doesn't hurt anymore…" she whispered. Kratos turned away from her and smiled slightly.

"We should get you some other clothes." Kratos said.

"All my stuff is back home…" she said quietly.

Kratos held up a small bag, shaking it so Anna could hear the money inside it.

---

"Are you done yet?" Kratos snapped, standing outside a changing room in a small store.

"Hang on a minute! Martel…!" Came Anna's voice from inside. She opened the door and stepped out, wearing brown pants and a matching brown shirt that said 'escape' on the front. She turned and smiled. "I like it." Kratos shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"Fine. Anything else?" he asked, pulling out his money. Anna looked around.

"Give me a few more minutes." she said, walking away. Kratos shrugged and went in the other direction.

"Hey, did you hear?" a man whispered.

"About that experiment girl? Yeah." a second man whispered back. Kratos stopped and listened in.

'_Experiment girl?'_ Kratos thought. _'Are they talking about Anna?'_ He turned around to make sure Anna was still in sight.

"And, I heard they're coming here next."

"Who's trying to find her?"

"The desians."

'_Desians?!' _Kratos started to feel nervous, _'that's another name we use for Cruxis!'_

"They already destroyed an entire village to get her back! She must be important."

"So, what's this girls name, anyway?"

"Anna."

"What?!" Kratos yelled, making the men jump. "Where are they now?!" he asked. The two men looked at him.

"Who-?"

"The desians!" he snapped angrily.

"Th-they should be here in a few hours, but-"

Kratos didn't wait for him to finish. He turned around and started to look for Anna. He found her and, before she even had a chance to turn around, grabbed her arm and pulled her through the small store.

"K-Kratos? What's wrong?" She asked.

"We have to get out of here! Now!" he made his way to the door and pushed it open but stopped when he saw two desians standing in the way. He backed up and they walked in.

"We're looking for a woman named Anna!" They called.

Kratos stepped in front of Anna. "What do you intend to do when you find her?" He asked.

The desian grinned. "We intend to kill her."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Anna: You're going to kill me?**

**Me: What do you think?**

**Anna: No. If I did die I couldn't have Lloyd and then you would be short one victim.**

**Me: Well, we would still have Kratos.**

**Anna: True, but he is mine…**

**Me: oh yeah… well-**

**Lloyd: Uh, dad? Why do they talk about us like we're only here for their amusement?**

**Kratos: Because we are only here for their amusement.**

**Me and Anna: SHUT UP!!!**

**Lloyd: Review. No flames. Blah blah blah…**


End file.
